Fotografias Gatunas
by Mich Rangel
Summary: El presente se resume en dos cosas para ella; Momentos y su compañero Chat Noir. Y, aunque no quería pensar en el futuro, quería tener esos recuerdos con ella.


¿Qué son dos años? Para muchas personas, es lo tiempo que corre sin parar, nuevos sucesos venideros y en muchas ocasiones, solo pueden mirar el " _¿Qué vendrá después?"_ Sin concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba, el ahora.

Pero, para ellos, dos años se podían resumir en una simple palabra: Momentos.

Y es que estar poniendo tu vida en peligro durante ese periodo de tiempo para que los ciudadanos se encontraran a salvo no deja pensar mucho hacia el futuro.

Aunque claro que lo hacían, ambos tenían sus propias metas y aspiraciones lejos de ser el manto protector de París.

Anhelaban poder encontrar a Hawkmoth y derrotarlo, anhelaban traer la paz a la ciudad nuevamente.

E inconscientemente se sentían un poco egoístas, tampoco querían que su aventura acabara.

Por qué esos dos años se habían resumido en momentos que de ninguna otra manera podrían experimentar.

Y habían forjado una amistad a la cual le confiarían su vida con los ojos cerrados.

Marinette después de cierto tiempo entendió que, aunque pasaran los años, ella no dejaría de ser Ladybug, ni su compañero dejaría de ser el _autonombrado carismático_ Chat Noir, era algo que ya estaba dentro de ellos.

Si bien al principio no estaba nada contenta con haber sido elegida para ese trabajo, pronto las cosas cambiaron.

Disfrutaba en verdad salvar parís, disfrutaba saber que sus acciones podían repercutir en el mundo realmente, sí ella podía hacer eso básicamente podría con cualquier cosa que se le avecinara.

Pero, nuevamente, trataba de no pensar mucho en el futuro, prefería disfrutar el presente.

Y por ello, nunca se detuvo a pensar en el pasado.

Más que nada aquello tenía que ver que no le gustara recordar muchas cosas que hacía o decía que en realidad no fueran las correctas, así que nunca reparaba en eso.

Hasta él día de la fotografía escolar, hacía ya dos años.

Un día increíblemente importante y a la vez que cansado para todos, después de todo había tenido que combatir a un Akuma, pero si miraba en retrospectiva quien peor la había pasado era Chat Noir, que tuvo que estar la mitad del día con zapatos de tacón.

Y ahí aprendió que quería recordar aquello en algún futuro.

Quería que su presente también estuviera ahí.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, un pequeño pasatiempo se añadía a su lista de _cualidades_ , la fotografía aficionada.

Podía tomar fotografías en cualquier momento que estuviese transformada, con su multifuncional yo-yo.

Desde grandes vistas de París que difícilmente la gente usualmente veía, ella misma y su compañero junto a los ciudadanos.

Y, unas fotos que especialmente nadie podía tener acceso.

De Chat Noir.

No había nada mejor para describir su presente que aquel héroe gatuno, pues él siempre estaba a su lado en cualquier dificultad y aventura que atravesaran, no era de extrañar que un cariño especial se formara a partir de ello.

Además, a diferencia de ella, él había adquirido ciertas manías dignas de un gato.

En muchas ocasiones se preguntó si aquello era simple teatro, o efectivamente era parte de la magia que los rodeaba.

Entonces, se preguntó ¿Cómo actual las catarinas? Pero no obtuvo respuesta, quizás aquello solo era cosas de gatos.

Y entonces, tal como si fuera una aficionada de YouTube con su gato, comenzó a fotografiarlo más y más.

Cuando se acostaba cómodamente en alguna viga de la torre Eiffel o se estiraba en una posición sumamente extraña, o simplemente cuando caía al agua por distraído y al salir, se asemejaba a un gato asicalandose.

― Chat Noir ¡Sonríe! ― El rubio giró hacia ella, mientras su boca estaba completamente abierta y un pastelillo se encontraba a medio camino de entrar, el flash del yo-yo logró que cerrara los ojos ― Bien, _minou_ ― Celebraba mientras observaba la peculiar foto que había capturado.

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja, sonriendo.

Siempre se le había dicho que debía salir _perfecto_ en cualquier foto que le tomaran, que eso era lo que debía hacer, y que era parte de su futuro como modelo y cabecera de _Gabriel's_ cuando el tomara el lugar de su padre.

Así que era demasiado reconfortante no tener que hacer ningún tipo de pose y salir completamente desprevenido en las fotos que Ladybug tomaba de él, pero esperaba ser un poco fotogénico.

Y, aquello le ponía inmensamente feliz, saber que _ella_ le ponía aquel tipo de atención solo hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado, frenético.

Pero, muy por dentro se lamentaba un poco, la curiosidad era fuerte, quería ver aquellas fotos que _ella_ tomaba de él, pero usualmente recibía una mirada cómplice y desaparecía.

― Me siento usado ― Afirmó él, poniéndose su mano derecha en su frente de manera dramática, para después tragar por completo aquel pastelillo.

Ladybug rio ante la actitud de su amigo, rodando los ojos.

― Deberías sentirte alagado, esto quiere decir que cuando sea una anciana aun voy a querer recordar al gato glotón que tenía como compañero ― Atino a decir, logrando que él sonriera de lado.

― O quizás es para avergonzarme frente a nuestros futuros hijos ― Su mano fue rápidamente hacia su pecho, inflándolo de orgullo ― Purr eso no me muestras las fotos, quieres que me tome por sorpresa, M'lady ―.

Ella rodó los ojos, una cosa que les diferenciaba era aquello, Chat Noir usualmente pensaba en un futuro.

Que según ella, era muy poco probable.

― No te las muestro para que no te avergüences de ti mismo, Chat ― Él hizo un puchero ― Pero si quieres verlas, adelante, todo tuyo ― Le entregó su pequeño yo-yo abierto, oprimiendo la opción de "Galería".

Se preguntó por aquí no había hecho aquello antes, el rostro de Chat Noir era un poema.

Estaba completamente rojo, y su cola estaba erizada.

― ¡M'lady! Estas fotos son poco decorosas ― Exclamó completamente apenado mientras cubría sus ojos.

Oh, había llegado a la foto donde se estiraba y su retaguardia había sido capturada con perfección.

― Yo, yo ¿Yo me acicalo? ¡¿Por qué nunca me doy cuenta cuando lo hago!? ― Siguió observando las fotografías ― Bueno, en esta salgo realmente bien a decir verdad ―.

― Entonces no era actuación ― Se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo.

― Se supone que soy fotogénico, oh ― Se dijo a sí mismo, observando como su amada reía levemente por sus acciones ― Solo espero que no me subas a YouTube, por lo que más quieras ―.

― No, estas fotos son solo mías, gatito, son mis fotografías gatunas personales de Chat Noir, patente pendiente ― Le guiñó el ojo a la par que tomaba su yo-yo de las manos.

Él suspiró.

― Entonces, soy tu gatito ― Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Ladybug abrió su boca para refutar, pero nada salió ¡Ese condenado gato siempre intentaba salirse con la suya!

En un rápido movimiento se levantó, dejando que su compañero cayera contra la viga.

Rio levemente.

― Solo las fotografías ―.

Chat Noir era su presente, o más bien era lo que mejor podía definir aquellos momentos de su vida.

Por eso quería obtener todos aquellos momentos con ella, para en algún futuro poder recordar lo que había sido, o lo que era.

Porque de alguna u otra manera esas tres etapas de su vida estaban conectadas.

Y todo había comenzado dos años atrás, aquello que le otorgaba este presente lleno de peligros y emociones.

Pero sobre todo, momentos.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FELIZ SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO, MIRACULERS.

Pequeño OS como especial para el segundo aniversario, algo super fluff y amistoso.

Hace dos años, que rapido pasa el tiempo.

PD: No puedo creer que termine esto en media hora... DIOS.

BESOS!


End file.
